Dandelions
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: "Hey, your head is yellow, and it'll turn white when you get older, so can I make a wish on you?" {Specialshipping, hints of Oldrivalshipping, short one-shot}


_A/N: Happy birthday to Red! Today's his birthday, so I wrote this on a whim. Just basically some headcannon nonsense and then some shipping. And then I'll go back to writing Misunderstandings of Monarchy...(big sigh)  
Rant over, read on!  
-Silvia_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe or anything else**

* * *

_Should this be the last thing I see, I want you to know it's enough for me—  
__'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need.  
__I'm so in love, so in love, so in love._

* * *

"I don't want to be here," Green said.

"I know!" Blue replied cheerfully, accenting her statement with some maniacal laughter.

Blue had gathered them for a picnic. She'd known, of course, that Green wouldn't come if she simply asked him, so she brought Red and a basket full of goods to ViridianCity. It was easier that way, really, since Green and Yellow lived so close to one another.

They sat on a grassy hill in the shade of the ViridianForest. The velveteen sky above was dotted with cotton clouds; a perfect canvas overhead to their gathering. The dexholders made it a point to stay in touch, such good friends they were, but the groups of each region managed to stay the closest. Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow were no exception. No matter how reluctant Green was to admit it, the four best friends were together often and spent a wide variety of days together. Including ones like this.

Danger would never end in the world, and they would never stop fighting back against it, but Yellow was glad that they could have happy, uneventful days as well. As she sat on the picnic blanket, eating with her friends and letting the breeze play with her golden hair, she considered the trials that had come with their journeys.

She hadn't been conscious the whole time that the four of them were petrified, encased in stone with Silver, but it had still happened to her. She had still endured that, as well as countless other frightening feats.

When she thought about it now, when she told stories about it, it all seemed like some heroic story. The dexholders seemed like such courageous people. But no one except for them knew the truth: brave as they were, the dexholders were always _scared._ Yellow knew that memories would always haunt their minds, but they had been through enough to know that one good memory could outweigh every single horrible one. And they had had _plenty _of good times. They would have many more, so long as they were together.

She smiled to herself. It was all worth it, since she met all of the dexholders.

After lunch was eaten, quips were made, and cookies were discovered (and devoured), Green tried to leave to return to his gym. Blue didn't even argue, just grabbed his wrist and proceeded to drag him out of the cover of the trees and into the sunlight. She dropped into the grass, yanking him down with her until they laid side-by-side. It seemed that Blue was forcing him to watch the sky with her, and, after a while, it didn't seem that he minded much.

Yellow sat a little way's away, giving them their privacy and pulling out her sketchbook to draw the scenery around her. She felt such allegiance to this home of hers that it seemed a crime to draw them so poorly, but she couldn't change her skill. What she had found with art was that she would get better, but slowly. It would take time for her skill to truly grow, just as it took time for any flower to blossom.

Her best piece thus far was, for certain, one she had done of Red. She had sketched out each of her friends, but she would be lying if she said she did not put extra care into Red's. Like with her forest, it seemed only fair to put her best effort into capturing something so precious as his sunny smile.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Red ask, "Hey, Yells, what'cha drawing?" He had suddenly appeared behind her and was peering over her shoulder. At her reaction, he laughed a carefree laugh and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Yellow knew that on her paper, he would only see the outlines trees, but she'd been thinking about that one picture of him. The page that it was on seemed to burn through the rest of her sketchbook. Red, of course, didn't notice (per usual.) "U-um, just the f-forest," she replied oh so smoothly. "What have you been doing, Red?" She'd noticed he was sifting through the grass, poking around a bit on the hill, also giving Blue and Green their space. "Are you looking for four-leaf-clovers?"

"Nah, who needs luck? If something isn't going to go right for you, well, it just isn't, and no plant is going to change that." He knelt next to her and shook his head. "I'm looking for dandelions."

Yellow's eyebrows knit together. She scanned the grass. "I don't see any. Why?"

"I wanted to make a wish," he explained, not elaborating any further.

Yellow was too shy to ask what he would wish for, though she was anxious to know. She set her sketchbook and pencil down beside her. "You don't believe in four-leaf-clovers, and yet you want to make a wish on a dandelion?"

"It does seem pretty silly, doesn't it?" He smiled adorably and Yellow felt herself blush, just a little. "But I'd still like to find one…" He thought for a moment. "Hey, your head is yellow, and it'll turn white when you get older, so can I make a wish on you?"

She knew for sure her whole face would be flushed _now_, especially with the way he had leaned towards her. "W-what?"

Red grinned, as if this were a wonderful idea. "I trust you to make my wish come true, Yellow." He closed his eyes, thinking, wishing, and then blew out, as if he really were blowing away the puffs of a dandelion. As if on cue, the breeze picked up again, and Yellow's blonde ponytail floated up. She found herself giggling uncontrollably, watching the grass rustle, imagining the tufts of a dandelion gliding by and granting wishes. She couldn't quite decipher what the sweet, sincere glint in Red's eyes meant, but it was special and meant just for her.

When she turned her head back to him to say something, he leaned forward suddenly. He planted a swift, soft kiss on her nose. Her heart lurched and felt fluttery, like a butterfly in her chest. He apparently took her wide eyes and shocked, red face as a good sign, because he beamed lovingly.

That done, Red took her hands and led her over to where Green and Blue were, lying down beside them. Together, the four pointed out—excitedly, in Blue's case, and monotonously in Green's—shapes in the clouds above, laughing and creating another happy memory.

(Red didn't let go of Yellow's hand.)

* * *

_I wish that with time, you and I can fall together. That one day, your heart will belong to me, and mine to you. That my love for you will only grow and continue to bloom._


End file.
